


Cornerstone

by eiluned



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:58:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiluned/pseuds/eiluned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint was her cornerstone, the first brick in her new foundation; he kept her from swaying, from crumbling back into her old, familiar life, and this, the touching, reminded her of everything she fought to become, everything she wanted to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cornerstone

**Author's Note:**

> For Jo (mindsofiron), who wanted fluffy cuddling fic. It got a tiny bit smutty, but I don't think you'll mind. ;) Also, I was going to take a nap this afternoon, but as soon as my head hit the pillow, this fic popped into it almost fully formed. Fic > nap.
> 
> Thanks to Amanda for reading over this for me!
> 
> Feedback makes me happy!

She slipped into his bunk, even though there wasn't really room for two in the narrow bed. He wrapped his arms around her, and she curled into the warmth of his body.

Sometimes touch was the only thing that kept her holding on. This life, fighting for a cause instead of for the highest bidder, exhausted her. She was still trying to get used to the idea of right and wrong, and though they had broken her programming, she still felt the old ways lurking around the edges of her mind.

Clint was her cornerstone, the first brick in her new foundation; he kept her from swaying, from crumbling back into her old, familiar life, and this, the touching, reminded her of everything she fought to become, everything she wanted to be.

She had never liked being touched before Clint. She always kept her distance, never touched unless she was going in for the kill. Being touched by Clint was a luxury, warm skin, solid hands that were absurdly gentle with her. He touched her as if she were something to be valued, a treasure, and that pleased her even as she rebelled against the idea that she should be treasured.

She pressed her hand against his chest, his heartbeat steady and strong against her palm, and his hand slipped under the hem of her shirt in response, calluses slightly rough against the small of her back.

That touch made her sigh, nuzzling his cheek, pressing her body even closer to his.

This was a luxury, too, the heat of skin pressed against newly undressed skin, the feel of his fingers between her legs, the hardness of his cock in her hand, the soft scrape of his chest hair against her breasts, the way he fit inside of her with her legs locked around his waist.

His breath slipped out with a shudder as he slipped in and out of her, his hands framing her face, his lips trailing kisses up her throat to tease at her mouth. She held onto his strong shoulders, arching into his thrusts, reveling in the warm solidness of his body pressing her down into the bed.

She wanted to kiss him but he was just out of her reach, a teasing quirk on those lips that she so badly wanted to taste. Reaching up, she caught him, her hands cupping the strong square of his jaw, and she pulled him into her kiss, tongue plundering his mouth, taking him and making him hers.

It felt vulnerable to come underneath him, to let him take her body apart, to hold her while she put herself back together. But then he was vulnerable, too, when he spilled inside of her with a gasp, her name a breath on his lips, his eyes narrow but not closed, always watching her.

They lay on their sides, bodies still joined, and she stroked the planes of his face, fingertips smoothing over the faint lines at the corner of his eye. He touched her in return, thumb tracing a gentle path over the curve of her nose, the pout of her bottom lip.

His lips curved, and she found herself smiling back at him. The warmth in her chest was still a little unfamiliar, a little scary, but he was her cornerstone. She leaned into him, pressing a kiss against that smile, and she felt steady.


End file.
